


last final new year

by presidentbees



Series: A Year to a Day [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Audio Transcript, Eldritch Horrors, KMART brand russia, Nuclear Apocalypse, Post-Nuclear War, Unreliable Narrator, discount fantasy russia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentbees/pseuds/presidentbees
Summary: [00:00] Radio begins broadcasting. Static fills the line, but an indistinct voice can be heard talking. Rattling as the transmitting device (presumed) is picked up and shaken vigorously. A bare hand slaps against plastic until the static clears.CRICKET:[0:32] Hello, I am, uh– I am Cricket. It is very long time when I check in again.
Series: A Year to a Day [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234265
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. The First

### Jan_01

 **AUDIO TRANSCRIPT**  
**File ID: 100-1423256-1**  
**File Name: JH-Cricket_AudLogs_K01.kbps**

[00:00] Radio begins broadcasting. Static fills the line, but an indistinct voice can be heard talking. Rattling as the transmitting device (presumed) is picked up and shaken vigorously. A bare hand slaps against plastic until the static clears. 

[00:23] Indistinct dialog from one speaker.

[00:25] Plastic clothing rubs together as the speaker (presumed) adjusts. An unidentified, high-pitched whine persists in the background (possible interference).

**CRICKET:** | [00:32] Hello, I am, uh– I am Cricket. It is very long time when I check in again. Apologies. Mountains are more, uh– I am more unready for mountains, but I am traveling again safe, uh– steady downward into old towns. [00:50] I have journal full of my seens– what I find.  
---|---  
  
[00:58] Unidentifiable movement. Loose papers shuffle together. Notable pause from Cricket (speaker). A sigh.

**CRICKET:** | [01:13] I hear– I heard news today about world deadline. I do not know if this is new for you who listens. I do not use my radio for, ee– since five months? Four? I do not know if you try listen for my broadcast now. Apologies.  
---|---  
**CRICKET:** | [01:30] About deadline, I wish I am surprised. I wish I say I did not see it. My travel– my journey in here times, I see signs already. But I do hold with hope. I have hope. It is new year! Start of last final new year. [Laughs] I am away from all people for very long now, but it is untypi– if I remember, it is typical one make new year goals. [02:10] I need think my goals but I want one start broadcast again. It is too long for uh, since I talk.   
---|---  
  
[02:35] Excessive throat clearing. Plastic clothing rubs together as Cricket moves. Speakers crackle as the transmitter (presumed) is lifted. Footsteps. Plastic clothing rustles louder and further noise as the transmitter is carried with Cricket. 

[02:46] The high-pitched whine is notably louder. Breathing can be heard as the transmitter is closer to Cricket’s face (presumed).

**CRICKET:** | [02:50] I do not know if I am reaching our home. I do not know if you remain where you say you will stay. But I will try return one day before year ends. Apologies. My journey is not done. I know it is long time away, but I will not– I will find home again. Will find you again. My second new year goal. To all who are listening, fare well.   
---|---  
  
[03:02] Broadcast ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you know that there are whole websites where you can listen to russian broadcasts? Here's what I've been bopping to this week — [Radio Yunost](http://www.radiounost.ru/). 
> 
> Check out Vik's half of this — ["In The Middle of Nothing"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082101/chapters/52698712) — and we'll see yall on Saturday for the first week.


	2. In The Mountains

**AUDIO TRANSCRIPT**  
**File ID: 100-256348-6**  
**File Name: JH-Cricket_AudLogs_K02.kbps**

[00:00] Radio begins broadcasting. General movement is heard as something on the transmitter is fiddled with. A steady roar is heard. Wind (presumed) bufts against the microphone. In the distance, a crackling fire can be heard. 

**CRICKET:** | [00:08] I am again here. I am– so far I am good staying to new year goal. [Laughs] I am outside tonight. It has rare good weather when I walk and I want enjoy. While I walk in mountains, I walk day and night. It is danger stop moving. [00:34] Not for, uh– danger danger. I am not in danger– but danger not– not real danger? Not danger same if I have knife or animal have fear– no, not correct.   
---|---  
  
[00:58] Speaker cuts themself off. Loose papers shuffle together. Extended silence.

**CRICKET:** | [01:15] Disregard idea. I want talk– I have months notes about mountains. The ash is continued. Does not lift night or day. Thick and yellow-gray same old skin bruise. Eyes see wind same white milk spill into yellow watered paints. Skin start begin burn if not under wrap three clothing tight.   
---|---  
**CRICKET:** | [01:40] Wind is strong. One few days I must crawl to move, not walk. If stand I fall back and begin roll. I am same small snowball falling hill roll. Snow– it is not same start snow. Not white and large. It is thin. More same ocean-sea sand blow in face– in eyes and mouth. [02:01] Tastes metal and oil. If think I try think taste now.   
---|---  
  
[02:08] Loose papers shuffle together.

**CRICKET:** | [02:14] I travel mountains try find person– maybe people who live in more one-two-three group pairs. Want find people maybe, uh– fifteen more. But none find. Not find one person in months I travel. Days I think look out into snow and fog and see shape, but when chase I find– I find– [laughs] rocks. More snow. [02:44] Bad face look goat with horns tower up height past me. Mind makes what want find– I want find more people. It is my mind hope.   
---|---  
**CRICKET:** | [02:56] But not all gone lost bad. I do not find people but I find what leave. I find carriage and old puller– horse. Skin meat gone from burn melt fog. Carriage is parts. I use walking stick to push blankets and metal rust cages. Find small knife I keep. Not new items I want need carry.   
---|---  
**CRICKET:** | [03:20] Trees on mountains. Gone. One idea I think before I climb, but if above fog or if maybe tough, trees live? No. I find bare. No life but goats and thick sharp grass. [Odd noise] The goats– wool cover body. Legs and body all thick. Fog cannot get into. But face? Open. Faces I see goats have– have– large pit circle. Hole in mouth see teeth sides. Eye parts open and blind. Large horns grow up tall. I say before, tall same me and more. [03:46] I do not know why not leave. Mountain is not same island. Not easy climb up-down, but not impossible. Maybe sheep do not know better world– no, it is only less toxic world out here.   
---|---  
  
[04:02] Speaker takes a break here. Cloth clothing rustles as Cricket stands (presumably) and footsteps retreat slightly. Wood shifts on top of wood. Indistinct movement, then footsteps returning. Metal scrapes over metal. Cricket blows out air. Chewing noises. A surprised noise before the sound of metal being placed on rock (unsure).

[05:00] Wind continues to buft the microphone.

**CRICKET:** | CRICKET: [05:10] Now, out of mountain three days. In far distance I see town. No lights no smoke but I see main road lead into. Maybe four day into future. If do not find people I need find new foods can. Now I have, uh– two. Cold pears and chili. [05:31] Need find more test safety papers in new town for cans and if I want try eat fresh berries vegetables.   
---|---  
**CRICKET:** | [05:42] With no fog, now I look up at night and I see stars. And I see eyes. Wide. Look down in rip holes and stare. I try see if eyes meet me, but not now night. It is strange. I forget eyes when I am in mountains. I remember time before eyes but– eh. Not worth to talk.  
---|---  
**CRICKET:** | [06:06] My food now become cold. I want sit listen radio while eat. Need save battery for if when I find more. Cannot be waste. Next week I broadcast again. To all who are listening, fare well.  
---|---  
  
[06:25] Broadcast ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what I listened to while writing? This maddening little Russian tune — [ Весення прогулка by Oleg Anofriyev](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0KqLI-2UYc0). Check out Vik's half of this — ["In The Middle of Nothing"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082101/chapters/52698712) — and we'll see yall next Saturday.


	3. Stormy Weather

**AUDIO TRANSCRIPT**  
**File ID: 100-231778-5**  
**File Name: JH-Cricket_AudLogs_K03.kbps**

[00:00] Radio begins broadcasting. Heavy static fills the line. Indistinct words can be heard, but no meaning can be derived. Transmission quality is poor due to interference (presumed). Talking is continuous.

[01:40] Static clears slightly. General movement as the transmitter is adjusted.

**CRICKET:** | [01:52] [Laughs] “Ah, my little toy. Do not fall. At now you more tape on cracks than whole. But same I try say, I am now not move. I make into town good time with storm come from mountain at back mine– from behind me. I watch dark cloud break from fog and roll fall down side. It is, uh– I do not lie, you know this fact correct always. [02:31] When I see cloud begin grow come down mountain? I feel terror. Death cold.   
---|---  
**CRICKET:** | [02:45] Empty houses become good shelter in rain. It is empty with no people and also no little owned little bites– no small items. Big table I use now sit rest. Town is moved. Long time I’m guess. [03:12] Hear outside rain loud. Unknow if you hear too.  
---|---  
  
[03:02] Prolonged silence. Interference spikes momentarily.

[03:34] Metallic scraping noise.

**CRICKET:** |  [03:36] I cannot move with rain. It is rain now two day. I am not danger of no food. But more loud tired thought– boredom. And now, I have time cut hair again. [Laughs] I cut short. Only scissors. I try cut careful over lumps in head. Do not think they grow– no, maybe small grow.   
---|---  
**CRICKET:** | [04:00] Time in mountain I think make worse. Not worst. I cover in cloth and net, but fog find inside. My skin begin heal burns. Lumps do not heal. I find new lump on back left hand. Back neck left side. Arm back above elbow left. [04:28] Small now. Size green pea. Small now. All lump start small, but become large in time. Maybe try cut if become grape to cherry round raise under skin.  
---|---  
**CRICKET:** |  [04:51] When rain stop. I look see if find home have medicine. Need new supplies. Tarp so I walk in rain. Antibiohrr– Antibiotics. Medicine alcohol. Battery. New filter in mask. See if find the green– the green burn oil for lumps. Many items need find. Many many many. . .   
---|---  
  
[05:20] Metallic scraping noise continues. Loud roar overwhelms the broadcast. Static fills the feed. Unintelligible talking can be heard through the static.

[06:14] Static clears.

**CRICKET:** | [06:16] Searching continue same. Now I am stop, but Map I will follow again when dry. I do not see landmark familiar on map match town. But I am over mountain and on East side. It is progress.   
---|---  
**CRICKET:** | [06:29] I am good now two-and-two week update. Good for new year. Feel rain stop next day maybe. When talk again I will say when find new rest. To all who are listening, fare well.  
---|---  
  
[06:40] Broadcast ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to note this week. Check out Vik's half of this — ["In The Middle of Nothing"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082101/chapters/52698712) — and we'll see yall next Saturday.


	4. Strangers' Static Signals

**AUDIO TRANSCRIPT  
File ID: 100-733471-2  
File Name: JH-Cricket_AudLogs_K04.kbps**

[00:00] Radio begins broadcasting. Layered, general movement can be heard both far away from the transmitter and very close to the transmitter. Indistinct conversation is heard in the background. Audio quality is poor.

**CRICKET:** | [00:10] I do not want waste time with apology. Last week I know I forget– no, I do not forget. I not want broadcast. Rain stops and I need travel fast. By time I need broadcast, I feel too exhaustion. Continue in exhaustion, but– [Laughs] [00:45] You do not tune in hear me say I am tired. Apologies.   
---|---  
**CRICKET:** | CRICKET: [01:02] But not all bad mood. I meet new friend as travel. Outside past town I find smaller house tuck into fields. Almost miss if try not shoot me. Friend, you want tell hello?   
---|---  
  
[01:25] The microphone is lifted. The disturbance causes a spike in interference. A prolonged feedback ringing is heard. Audio quality becomes notably worse. Speakers’ voices are muffled by heavy static.

**SEPHOR:** | [01:34] Hey now, don’t make me sound bad. I didn’t want to actually hit– Do I just– am I supposed to speak in this end?   
---|---  
  
[01:50] Something hits the microphone. Fumbling and interference temporarily distorts the feed.

**CRICKET:** | [01:55] Not touch with hands. Lean into and speak same me. Follow same motion.   
---|---  
**SEPHOR:** | [02:10] What am I supposed to say?   
---|---  
**CRICKET:** | [02:15] Tell them idea of you.   
---|---  
**SEPHOR:** | [02:23] Okay– okay, cool. I can do that. [Clears throat] Hello everyone! I’m Sephor – keeper of sheep and the peace, star tracker, and all-purpose guide to the Western Wastes. Right now, my flock‘s 40 strong and uh, yeah. That’s’ll I’ve got for you.   
---|---  
**CRICKET:** | [02:46] [Laughs] You sound same natural. Practice that for people? I do not think you know [unintelligible dialog]   
---|---  
  
[03:00] Static rises.

**SEPHOR:** | [03:10] [unintelligible dialog]   
---|---  
**CRICKET:** | [03:28] I’m of jokes! Joke! No harm feel. It is longtime I talk new person. I do not know reasonable– do not know correct way talking at others. Forgettable. [Unintelligible dialog] [03:53] But what you want say more? How long you have life in place here?   
---|---  
**SEPHOR:** | [04:02] Originally, my family lived here. We went a long way back, and– [Unintelligible dialog] [05:10] You want to know?   
---|---  
**CRICKET:** | [05:15] [Unintelligible dialog]   
---|---  
**SEPHOR:** | [05:22] [Unintelligible dialog]   
---|---  
  
[05:30] Static completely covers the feed. Muffled dialog continues for several more minutes. A high-pitched, feedback ring persists.  
[08:02] Broadcast ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, there's not a way to fucking fix the text. ive done everything. if you know where the fuck im going wrong, let me know. but im giving up to the lord now. sephor is originaly from my S4 universe. 
> 
> Check out Vik's half of this — ["In The Middle of Nothing"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082101/chapters/52698712) — and we'll see yall next Saturday.


End file.
